


Survival of the Smartest

by Pyroball



Series: Titanium [2]
Category: Reassembly (Video Game)
Genre: SALVAGE EVERYTHING!!!, borg too, here come farmers, red terran and tinkrell are included, while there is civil war in their faction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: The Tinkrell Uranium tries to outsmart the agent that attacked it before.





	1. Preparations

The Command Module! It flew behind the asteroid! Uranium might be able to rebuild! It feels so happy it survived, but at the same time anger at the Agent that almost destroyed it.

The armor around the Command Module has been reconstructed, now the wings and the nose are in construction, while at it, Uranium had decided to scout a little bit for any threats from which it can hide. Apparently, the Agent destroyed absolutely EVERYTHING in it's path, even the asteroids on it! Uranium, apparently, was really lucky they were busy to escape, since the Agent's route has been compromised, they had to not pay attention to everything in front and just rammed everything, until the Agent had ceased with their paranoia, and just started destroying everything in it's path again.  
  
The trick to their stealthiness is passing on the borders of factions and then leaving them unoccupied after destruction, so everyone would think that war was causing ruin to the sectors. Uranium might try this method to harvest more parts for it to become more powerful to survive. And it worked! Uranium in total had harvested 2 more Terran Beams, an Antimatter Cannon, and apparently, a Station Shield Generator from an outpost that has been floating around on the edge of the borderline sector. Turning towards the Borg, a robotic race of... it cannot quite point what, that harvest every resource vein just to produce more of itself, they have a lot of drones and lasers, which might prove useful against missle crafts and enemy support frigates. The Tinkrell Uranium had flew towards the inhabited zone of them, and found a lone Borg Worker on it's edge, then that same worker just... stayed alongside Uranium? Is it hiding from something? Then, Borg Soldiers come in, they normally only come in when there is trouble, and all of them point towards Uranium, but not at the Command Module? Uranium then tried to communicate, but was met with unidentifiable robotic noises, then one of them shot to the right, so Uranium had to go right. Then every soldier saw the worker, and pointed their lasers at it, directly for the Command Module. Why were they trying to kill their own kin? Then Uranium saw it, there were in fact  _two commanding ships_ in the area, which conflict with each other, resulting in them react to each other as hostiles. Currently, the first one, which is more cube-shaped, is winning against the second one, which is a rectangle. Tinkrell decided to assist the Rectangle Commander, and helped out the Worker, by shooting the Antimatter cannon at the 3 Cube Soldiers, they instantly melted under the sheer power of the cannon. Continuing on, the Uranium fended off more Cube Soldiers, while the Worker just followed Uranium around everywhere. The Rectangle Commander had it's nose blown off already, Cube soldiers surrounded it. Uranium speared through a Cube Borg row nearby and shot the antimatter cannon again, melting a few more Cube Borgs near the Rectangle Commander. The Cube Commander had beamed the Uranium but the shield still stands, Uranium counters with a round of it's own 2 beams, one of which had damaged a little bit the Command Module. Uranium then finishes it off with a final Antimatter Shot, separating the whole Command Ship in 4 pieces.

The battle is won! Uranium scavenges QUITE A LOT of Borg Lasers and some drone launchers from the battlefield, and fits onto itself. The Commander Ship had given Uranium a Borg Factory, too, so their ships could assist it. Worker still follows Uranium even after the battle, Uranium itself had decided to keep it and had flew into Red territo-  
  
A little bit too late on Uranium's part, oh wait no, this area was already destroyed after Uranium had been blasted behind the asteroid, still some scrap remains, Uranium collected 2 red gatling guns, and an agent rocket launcher, apparently?  
Now to think of the plan...

While at it, Uranium had not noticed how the Thorny Plants had grew on Debris while it was thinking! How would it spread so fast?! Anyways, Uranium had chopped up some spike launchers from plants, and attached A WHOLE PLANT SHIP on itself as a weapon.

Now, to escape the countless spikes and flying plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cubes are... well, Cubes, and Rectangles are the flat ones.


	2. Trading with Farmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uranium have found a Farmer Colony, and it sells stuff, Uranium has a plant on it... As you expect, it ended up that way.

Uranium is still in borderline sectors, the outposts are all destroyed, and everywhere it goes there is scrap, as well as some Agent Parts. The Borg Worker had taken care of the scrap and got some R. Once Uranium finds an allied outpost, it can upgrade it's original construction, which always regenerates. The attached Thorny Plant still wriggles, thank god it's attached on the nose, so it won't hit Uranium. Would have been funny hitting yourself. There are more thorny plants ahead, as maps suggest. Uranium contacted with the Borg, and tried to resonate danger. Worker understood, apparently. Worker is now hidden behind Uranium. Uranium enters Thorny Zone... There is nothing here except dead plant matter... Apparently something killed all of them. Then Uranium understood it's a trap, however one quite easily avoided. Too bad they are caught in it now and have to wriggle their way out. Uranium still does not know the true owners of the sector... Then Uranium noticed, a new sector had entered Red space directly near Uranium's sector. The Red had set this spot as a Trap, and now they have to fight Reds. The first swarm is an interceptor wing, filled with frail fighters... just one laser swipe was enough apparently. The second swarm is a better one, at least there are some Frigates and Cruisers. The swarmers are being held back by constant gunfire from light weapons, as well as thorns. The second swarm is defeated after 2 minutes of constant firing, Uranium was sure it was going to run out of energy, while at it, the Borg Worker scavenged stuff between attacks. The third swarm- oh... That's where the main power is, there is a factory ship, which already had recreated previous 2 swarms. No problem, time for Uranium to activate all the weapons, at the expense of all of it's energy. Drones, missles, and Antimatter Cannon shots have been launched, while the Mother had fired lasers. The Antimatter Cannon did less damage to the Red Mother than expected. Another barrage, and the Swarm is defeated, and the Mother starts running away. Uranium finished it off with an Antimatter Cannon shot. Uranium found some Thorny Plant seeds, which do not grow on metal, so it can store them.

Then Uranium found farmers, and was greeted with human speech.

"Nice job fighting off those Reds, we wanted to get to research those Thorny Plants, but the Reds have a trap there. You are already some sort of a known character, people have been calling you Titanium, both Farmers and Terrans. It seems like you have seeds, please give them to us! We will give parts in return! As well as that plant, that will be an allied ship for you."

Obviously, Uranium accepted the trade, and found itself with a lot of shotguns, a Quadruple Cannon interceptor, solar panels, and another Factory, for the Borg Worker.

Now, Uranium, or as it guesses, Titanium, it is ready to take on the Agent again. Hopefully to win this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Difference between Rectangle and Cube in this, Rectangles are thin, while lengths of all sides of a Cube borg are equal, making it a perfect cube.


End file.
